


Derek vs Weird Creepy Neighbor

by LessonsFromMoths



Series: Sterek All The Time (lots of one shots) [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beacon Hills, Halloween, Halloween AU, M/M, Magical stiles, Neighbors, October, Stiles is creepy, Zombies?, actual haunted house, actual real adult derek hale, boy next door, derek is scared, derek is scared and aroused, derek lives with his sisters, fluffy but also scary, is creepy af, its halloween bitches, neighbor stiles, tumblr helped me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessonsFromMoths/pseuds/LessonsFromMoths
Summary: Derek's got a lot of thoughts on the new neighbor. He has dead things in his backyard, talks about blood, screams at cats, and doesn't seem...stable. Yeah, yeah, it's near Halloween. But there's definitely something up with this guy.Derek is terrified of his new neighbor. Laura and Cora think it's hilarious.Not helpful.





	Derek vs Weird Creepy Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> My second Halloween fic of October!! There are a lot of fics where Stiles is terrified of his weird neighbor Derek, so I decided to flip the situation :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! This is un-beta'd, please let me know if there are any glaring errors!  
> Thanks!

    Everything started out fine, just fine. September was coming to a close and the weather in northern California was slowly getting cooler and leaves were changing and Derek was letting himself get excited for Halloween. It’s kind of funny to think that a werewolf’s favorite holiday was Halloween, but he had never been fond of Christmas since it was also his birthday, and none of the other holidays had quite revved the Hale family up like Halloween could. It was the only day they could wear their real faces out in public, after all. Who wouldn’t love it?

That being said, Halloween was a big time of year in the Hale household, even if there were only three of them left to celebrate it. The day October 1st rolled around the corner, Laura was already stocking up on candy, Cora had gotten into the attic to get all of their old decorations, and Derek was tasked with creating a makeshift graveyard in their front yard. He was busy sticking fake skeleton arms into the ground so it looked like they were unearthing themselves when he heard a strange sound from the house on their left. 

Derek and his sisters had decided to move into a neighborhood after Peter said he would take care of the preserve (whatever that meant). The neighborhood they picked was much closer to the nearby college so Cora could still live at home, and if Derek was honest he enjoyed their nearness to other people. Plus, he was closer to town and he could even walk to work if he wanted. That being said, they had a lot of neighbors, and they knew most of them very personally. The house to their left, though, had been empty since they had moved there two years ago. Apparently it hadn’t sold well because of the fact that the last person to live in it had committed suicide in the attic. There was a lot of crazy rumors floating around the house, and so when it finally sold a few weeks before, everyone was interested to see who would move in. 

Turned out, it was a single guy, about the age of 25. He wore a lot of flannel, didn’t go outside much, and wasn’t home much those first few days. But it seemed like he was warming up to the area, because Derek could hear him loudly clanging around his house. It wasn’t too hard to hear because of the whole werewolf thing, but usually the neighbors were quiet enough to constantly tune out. The new neighbor, however, sounded like he was strangling a cat inside. Derek watched the house concertedly before watching in awe as the already ajar front door flew open and a black cat, fur as dark as space, came sprinting out, a haggled man chasing after. “Damn it, get back here! I told you not to mess around with my shit, Liam!” 

Derek watched amusedly as the cat yowled angrily at his neighbor and lept a bit awkwardly onto the lowest branch of his neighbor’s cypress tree. His neighbor stood right below it, glaring up at the cat. “Don’t you fucking dare go to Lydia. I told you not to touch my shit, and guess what? You did, and you’re a fucking cat. Congratulations, asswipe. You know what? I’m not part of this anymore. This is your problem, not mine! Good luck, Liam!” He threw his arms in the air exasperatingly and deliberately turned away from the tree. 

The neighbor finally noticed that Derek had been watching the entire exchange from his front yard, and two tiny blooms of red colored his cheeks as his eyes widened. “Uh, hi! I’m Stiles, your neighbor. Happy, uh, first day of October?” Stiles gestured weakly towards Derek’s half-done job. Derek just stared at the man. Stiles made an aborted gesture up at the cat, who was still glaring at him from the tree. “Cats, huh? Gotta love mildly intelligent creatures.” The cat hissed. Stiles shot daggers at it. “Well, gotta get back to...yeah. Have a nice day! Hopefully my cat won’t bother you. It’s kind of an idiot.” Stiles smiled quickly and almost ran back into his home. The cat, to Derek’s surprise, jumped down and followed its owner into the house. The front door closed behind it with a definitive slam. 

Derek listened closely, but couldn’t hear anything else from the house. Weird. Also, who named their cat Liam?

 

The next time Derek saw Stiles was on October 6th when he was building a trellis in their backyard. Cora and Laura had decided that they needed to host a huge Halloween party, and Derek was dragged into their plans immediately. He was building extra pieces for their backyard so that people could hang out on the porch, have a bonfire, and enjoy the cooler weather. Laura had already bought a bunch of hay, and had set up the beginning of a hay maze in the far depth of their backyard. Cora had decided that they also needed a pumpkin-carving station, so she had a bunch of folding tables and chairs commandeering the majority of the garage space. 

Stiles was also in his backyard, talking loudly with someone. “Why are you trying to cramp my style? The spirits aren’t that bad, plus they just want to have a little fun. Are you really going to steal that from the dead people?” The two men were hunched around a flowerbed, which looked freshly dug. One was obviously Stiles, and the other looked about his age but of hispanic descent.

“Stiles, I’m not saying that. I just don’t think it’s a great idea to--”

“Scott. Do you hear yourself? Some of them have been dead for hundreds of years. They deserve to be unearthed for a little while, let loose, have fun! What better time than Halloween?”

“I don’t know if that’s what your mom meant when she said to use your abilities for good.”

“Whaaat? She totally wanted me to dig up graves. Anyways, keep your voice down. We don’t need to bother my neighbors anymore. Last week, the guy who lived next door was in his front yard during the entire Liam/cat fiasco. I told him not to touch my books, but he put his finger on the wrong spell and just kind of...well, you know.”

The other man, Scott, chuckled. “He still has an urge to lick himself clean. Kira bought catnip and got him hella high the other night, I have some videos.”

“Dude, right after this you’re showing them to me! But first we need to dig up this lamb I buried. I think its blood has fermented enough, don’t you?” 

Scott shrugged. “You’re the expert. The whole animal ritual thing is still creepy to me.”

“Well I don’t feel right about taking blood from blood banks. Those places need it too much, and I can only take a few pints from my own body at a time or else I get too weak to do the spell. Even though the animal blood needs all the special prep, it’s much easier and make some feel less guilty than human blood.”

Derek listened to the entire exchange without breathing, crouched behind the half-finished terris. What the _fuck?_ His neighbor was going to _exhume human bodies?_ He stole blood? He _uses_ blood? Derek wondered what he used it for. Decorations? Demonic rituals?? Drinking???! Scott and Stiles exhumed the lamb (Derek could smell the putrid stench of rotting flesh), and the second they went inside Derek left the trellis and sprinted into the house. Laura was standing in the kitchen, in the process of making chili. She turned and saw how ruffled he looked, and she snorted in amusement. “What’s up, Derek?” She asked in that sickly sweet high voice Derek hated. He ignored it. “You’re looking a little pale, cat got your tongue?” She asked, referring to the Stiles/cat incident from the previous week that Derek had told her about.

“I think our new neighbor is a vampire.”

 

 

Only three days later, Derek ran into his weird neighbor at Walmart, and the dude was really starting to freak him out. Derek’s cart was piled with candy; a crapload of baking materials; lots of orange, black, and purple glitter and sprinkles; and too many 2-liters to count. He was passing through the alcohol section on his way to the costumes: although he and his sisters couldn’t get drunk, Laura liked the taste of Malibu, he himself didn’t mind fireball, and their guests weren’t all going to be werewolves. As he was putting some Smirnoffs into the cart, he looked over and saw Stiles. He had a few bottles of vodka in his cart and was contemplating two dark rums, which he held in each hand as he read the labels. Without even looking up, he said, “Hi, neighbor.”

Derek startled, then cautiously greeted the man. “Stiles.”

After Derek had made his vampire declaration and Laura had finished laughing at him, she promptly informed him that vampires did not exist and that Stiles seemed just fine to her. Then she off-handedly mentioned that their new neighbor smelled faintly like werewolves. Derek had gone back outside to investigate, and realized that Stiles’s friend, Scott, was an alpha, and he had missed it because he had been so preoccupied with the blood and lamb body exhumation. He had gone back inside and demanded that Laura do something about it. “Do what?” She had asked innocently. “He became alpha here once all the Hales left Beacon Hills. I asked his permission for us to move back two years ago, dork.” Yeah, Derek hated his older sister.

A smile appeared on the man’s face as he glanced up from the labels. “Do I ever get to learn your name, or will I just have to keep calling you Mr. Eyebrows in my head?”

 _Mr. Eyebrows?_ Derek raised said eyebrows at his neighbor. “Derek.” 

“Huh. I never would have guessed you as a Derek.” He nodded towards Derek’s cart. “Getting ready for the party?” Derek startled again, squinting suspiciously at Stiles. Stiles laughed and somehow produced one of the invitations that Laura had made up a few days before. “Cora let me know, invited me. I was already kind of hosting a small party, but she assured me that my guests were invited too. I heard that there’s gonna be a need for alcohol-drinking humans,” Stiles winked before continuing. “Cora told me you guys already had a lot of party games, and Laura is using my backyard to expand the hay maze. And I guess my house is being used for a Haunted House experience for guests?” He shrugged. “So I’m getting a lot of scary stuff for that. Pretty exciting stuff.” 

Stiles had just revealed a lot of things in that one ramble, and Derek’s mind was spinning. “Wait, what? You…? How do you know Cora?” He settled on. 

“Mutual friend. Isaac Lahey, he’s an AI with her at the university.” He smiled, obviously enjoying Derek’s flustered talking. He put both of the dark rums into his cart. “I still have to make a stop at The Red Cross, so I gotta get going. See you later, Derek!”

Derek watched him leave, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Stiles wouldn’t tell Derek about The Red Cross if he was going to rob it of blood, would he? He wondered what he was going to do with the blood if he wasn’t a vampire. He had admitted that he was a human just minutes before, but Stiles was freaky enough that he might just drink it anyways. 

 

 

That night, Derek had a dream where he was lost in a hay maze. Everywhere he turned was a new monster, dressed in a comically stereotypical costume. Mummies, frankensteins, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and--more often than any other creature--zombies. When he finally made it out, he saw Stiles standing right outside of the maze, in what looked like an endless pumpkin patch. 

Stiles was wearing black skinny jeans, classic converse, and a black jacket over a white shirt with the hood up. When he saw Derek his eyes lit up, and as they did the sky became brighter as the crescent moon turned full. Derek felt his fur, fangs, and claws involuntarily growing as the moonlight shone on him. Stiles produced an apple out of nowhere, much like he had done with the invitation that day, and revealed a row of perfect teeth as he opened his mouth. He bit into it, but instead of apple juice, dark red blood began to drip down his chin. He pulled the apple away from his mouth and chewed, the juice dripping onto his white shirt. Derek watched in horror as the blood burned a hole in Stiles’s shirt, right over his heart. It kept burning until he had a hole in his chest that sizzled, but there was nothing where his heart should have been.

Derek watched as the apple in Stiles’s hand morphed into his heart, still beating and circulating blood. Stiles smiled, blood dripping from his teeth, and he tossed his heart to Derek. Derek instinctively caught it, and as he touched the heart, it became still and cold. He looked up and watched as Stiles began to decompose in front of him. He was still grinning, and all of his skin fell to the dirt ground to reveal a grinning skeleton. It began stumbling towards Derek, arms outstretched, and Derek looked down at the heart to see that it had begun gushing a black goo that enveloped his hands and arms and kept working its way up his body until he was drowning in it. He felt Stiles’s skeleton as it grabbed onto him, and he screamed.

 

“Derek! What the fuck!?” Laura came running into his room, wolfed out, only to find him sweating profusely in the middle of a tangle of sheets. 

“I…”

“What’s wrong?” Cora followed, fangs and claws out. 

“I...Stiles.” Derek shuddered.

Laura tilted her head. “I thought you thought he was hot? You smell pretty aroused anytime he’s around.”

“Did you have a sex dream?” Cora sighed, letting her fangs and claws retract. 

“No, he smells terrified,” Laura approached him. 

Derek rubbed his face tiredly. “There’s something super wrong with our neighbor,” he sighed. 

“Yeah, _you’re_ rubbing off on him,” Cora groaned, leaving the room. _“It’s 4am, Derek! Just ask him out already!”_

 

Derek didn’t see Stiles again until two days before Halloween. There was a frantic knocking at his door and he opened it to see Stiles. Derek had never been so aroused and so terrified at the same time. He half-expected Stiles to hand him a beating heart, but he wasn’t holding anything. He hadn’t seen Stiles since the dream, so he was a bit relieved to see him wearing a red hoodie over a grey shirt and just regular jeans. Additionally, his neighbor also had flour dusting his hair and clothes, along with some kind of blue fruit smeared across his jaw. “Derek!” He breathed, big honey eyes going wide with relief, “thank god you’re home. I kind of had a mishap with my pies, could you help me out? I can’t figure out how to package them all and my cat keeps messing me up and really all I need is for someone to keep an eye on my cat while I package up some pies which sounds really stupid but isn’t. Would you be willing?” 

Derek stared at Stiles blankly for a minute as he processed, but Stiles was patient. Eventually he nodded. “Yeah, sure. Lead the way.” 

Derek closed the door behind him as they made their way to Stiles’s place. “I’d apologize for the mess, but it’s supposed to look that way for the Haunted House,” Stiles winked, opening his front door. As he led the way to the kitchen, derek got a good look around. It was structured mostly like his own house, with a few minor differences and extra or missing rooms. Stiles’s kitchen was bigger, and as they walked through the house, Derek noticed all the (real?) skeletons and cobwebs and other ghoulish things scattered throughout the house. 

“My friend Danny owns his own company that does lighting and effects for concerts and stuff, so I got a few fog machines, a dry ice machine, and a lot of cool lighting. This place looks fucking awesome when it’s ready for scaring.” They got to the kitchen and Stiles pointed to his black cat, who was perched on the island counter. “That’s Pixie. She’s the worst. She got into a bad tussle with a witch once and now she can kind of..teleport? It’s annoying as shit. She can’t do it when someone’s looking at her, so all you have to do is not take your eyes off of her while I package up these pies.” Stiles gestured towards his open fridge, where at least ten pies sat waiting. “She likes to stick her paws in them, I’ve already lost two pies this year to her. Just keep an eye on her, okay? Go.” 

Derek could hear Stiles rustling around and packaging his pies as he himself stared awkwardly at the cat. “So your cat’s name isn’t Liam?” He asked. 

“Oh, no. Liam wasn’t...my cat. He was just staying here for a night. Pain in my ass, that’s what he is.” He hummed for a second. “Oh yeah! I was gonna ask you if you wanted to help out with the Haunted House! Cora said that you can be pretty scary when you want to be, and I definitely need more scarers. I only have three so far.”

“Uh, yeah,” Derek said, kind of getting lost in Pixie’s yellow eyes. “I’d rather do that for a few hours than socialize the entire party.” 

“That’s what Cora said,” Stiles responded. “So thanks, I’ll definitely appreciate the help! Since your party starts at 7, the house doesn’t open until 9, and it stays open until 10. And I assume you won’t have to do any makeup. And...done! You can look away!” He said quickly. 

Derek tore his eyes from the cat’s. “What are you?” He asked. “Your friend is a werewolf, you--”

“Best friend,” Stiles interjected.

Derek glared. “Your _best_ friend’s an _alpha_ werewolf, you know a bunch of ‘wolves, your cat is cursed, you have lamb bodies in your backyard--”

“You saw those?” Stiles cringed.

“And you talk about human blood all the time! What the hell!?” He crowded Stiles a little, but still kept his distance. He couldn’t chance getting distracted by his moles or eyelashes or lips or something dumb like that. 

Stiles grinned widely, much like he did in Derek’s dream. “You can’t guess? Bringing people back from the dead, still a human myself, moved into a real haunted house on purpose?” Stiles tsk’d him. “Just for not being able to guess it, you don’t get to know until the party.” Stiles led Derek to his door. “I’ll see you in two days, Derek Hale. Until then, have these!” Stiles handed him a fun-sized package of Sour Patch Kids. “Sour kids for the Sour Wolf,” Stiles laughed, obviously amused with himself, before shutting his front door. 

Derek was left on the front porch, glaring down at the SPK. He blinked in surprise as Stiles’s cat appeared in front of his feet on the welcome mat. It looked up at him. “Meow,” it said boredly, then wandered off. Derek shook his head and went back home. Being in Stiles’s house and confronting him did nothing to his nerves or his creepy yet hot feelings for the guy, and it pissed him off. Two days, though. Then he’d know.

 

 

It was the night of the Halloween party, and literally everyone Derek knew was at their house. Alpha McCall and his mate Kira, along with their daughter, Kieko, were sitting around the campfire; Isaac and Cora were throwing pumpkin guts at each other playfully; Laura was stuffing her face with the pumpkin cookies she herself had made; a young guy named Liam (who talked to Derek like they had met before) was hanging with his friend Mason as they tried to beat the hay maze; and a few other friends like Deputy Parrish, Stiles’s dad Noah, his friend Lydia, and a few extra friends of Cora and Laura’s were hanging around the party, circulating from inside to outside. 30 minutes into the party, Stiles appeared out of absolutely-fucking-nowhere and grabbed Derek’s arm. And no, Derek did not scream. He just...yelped. A little.

“C’mon, it’s time.” Stiles had told him, leading Derek into his house. 

“Time to get ready?” Derek asked.

Stiles shook his head. “No, time for you to learn.” Stiles was smiling encouragingly as he took Derek into his living room. It was dimly lit, with black, white, purple, and red candles everywhere. Derek saw that there were three bowls on the carpet. Two were filled with an extremely dark liquid, and the third had what looked like water in it. Stiles held up a piece of chalk and drew a circle on the wood floor around the carpet with it. “Come on, sit with me,” he said as he took a seat on the carpet, in front of the bowls. Derek complied. 

Stiles arranged the bowls closer to him and began to chant softly, eyes closed. Derek couldn’t make out the language, but it sounded insanely ritualistic, and _fuck no,_ Derek did _not_ sign up for that shit. He tried to stand, but Stiles placed a firm but gentle hand on his leg, but didn’t cease the chanting. Derek suddenly found it extremely hard to get up, and he looked at Stiles with huge eyes. Stiles’s chanting grew louder, and he took the hand that wasn’t on Derek’s leg and dipped his finger in the first bowl of dark liquid. He slowly spun his hand in a counterclockwise motion, swirling the liquid around the bowl. Derek gasped when he realized it was blood. “Stiles? Oh my god, Stiles.” He murmured, watching as the blood drained from the bowl, to where, Derek had no clue. It drained like water down the sink. Stiles then immersed his entire hand in the bowl of clear liquid  and repeated the circling process with the other blood bowl, only this time switching to clockwise. Once the bowl had drained, he cleansed his hand in the water(?) and stopped his chanting. 

He looked at Derek, flames dancing in his eyes. “They’ll be with us shortly,” he said, voice lilting. 

“What the fuck, Stiles,” Derek breathed, watching as the man stacked the bowls. “What was in those?”

Stiles seemed very unconcerned with what had just happened. He began rubbing the chalk off of the wooden floor. “Well, one had vodka, one had animal blood, and one had my blood.”

_“What.”_

Stiles giggled a bit. “Shh, we have to listen for them.” He pointed to the ceiling, and on cue something began to rustle around above their heads. Stiles’s grin was downright sadistic. “It’s time. Come on,” he stood and grabbed Derek’s clammy hand. Derek had never had sweaty palms before in his life. His legs felt like cement as Stiles led him up the dimly-lit stairs, and he felt his heart beat harder and faster with every step. “Stiles,” he started.

“Shh, quiet!” Stiles said it with such force that a candle near them blew out. Derek recoiled, but Stiles kept a firm grip on his hand as they reached the top of the staircase. “I left them in the guest bedroom. Now use that enhanced hearing of yours and tell me what you hear down that hallway.” Stiles pointed towards a room with a closed door. 

Derek didn’t have to listen hard to hear the scrapes and moans coming from the bedroom. He shuddered. “Get me out of here.”

Stiles smiled. “Is the big bad wolf afraid of another supernatural thing? They won’t hurt you. Here, come see.” It was like Derek was walking against his own will. Stiles opened the guest room door, and Derek recoiled from what was inside. “You didn’t even look! I know they don’t smell the best, but they’re pretty nice.” Stiles led Derek further into the room, and he finally opened his eyes. 

There, on the floor, were three figures. They were wrapped in rags, and moving as if they were testing out all of their limbs for the first time. On one, Derek could see the rot that had obviously overtaken her face. She looked up at him curiously. He felt the blood drain from his face. “Are...are those…”

“The undead?” Stiles sighed. “Technically, yes. But also technically, no. The bodies are still dead, and the spirits inside them are definitely still dead. I just did a spell to allow them to re-enter their bodies for a few hours.” He pointed to the thing/girl that was staring up at Derek. “That’s Mary. She lived here five years ago, died in a car accident when her brain was bashed in.” He pointed to another, this one dragging itself around because it had no legs, and really no skin either. “That’s Jared. He lived here 20 years ago, died when he fell from the roof. The fall wasn’t what killed him though. The fall broke both his legs, and one of the pieces nicked an artery and he died from a blood clot. He gestured towards the last one, who was making its way to its feet with help from the wall. “That’s Henry. He killed himself here two years ago by hanging himself in my bedroom. Of course, it was his room at the time, but now it’s mine. We’ve talked extensively about it and I’ve made it _very clear,”_ he said loudly towards the decaying man, who looked like he was trying to roll his non-existent eyes. 

“Are they...comprehensive?” Derek asked, peering curiously at Mary, who had made her way closer to him. 

“Oh, very. All of their organs have disintegrated, so they can’t talk without vocal cords and such. But they still have their normal consciousness, they just have to make due with their deadbeat bodies.” He paused. “Oh shut it, Jared, you know you’re useless.” He looked back at Derek. “Obviously, I can still hear them since they never _shut up,”_ he sent another accusatory glare to the three bodies, “but if you don’t have the ability, you can’t hear them.”

Derek was still a bit confused. “You brought them back? But you said you’re not a witch?”

Stiles put his arms out to his sides. “No, I’m not. I’m a necromancer.”

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. “I thought that necromancers could only--”

“Be female, yeah yeah. I somehow got the ability, don’t ask me how. Believe me, I know I’m not supposed to be a necromancer. I’m reminded every year when I go to the convention.”

“There’s a...convention?” Derek asked slowly. 

“Of course there is, but we’ve gotten way off topic. I can see ghosts, I can raise the dead, I’m fucking awesome. Now the point is, for these few hours, Mary, Jared, and Henry are going to help us scare the shit out of everyone at the party. You ready?” 

Derek took one more look around at the dead people, who all seemed to be watching him and waiting for his answer. He sighed. “As I’ll ever be.” 

 

The Haunted House was a complete success. Everyone was clapping Stiles on the back as they left it, the image of a twisted Jared dragging himself after them in the bathroom still floating in their minds. Derek had gotten a lot of scares in in the kitchen, where he wielded a butcher’s knife and fangs, and he knew that Mary had been holding her own in the living room. Henry had agreed to let himself be hung in Stiles’s bedroom doorway, so he had spent the whole night reaching his arms out to unsuspecting party-goers on the second floor. There had been plenty of screaming. 

“Maybe you should charge admission next year,” Derek said as he helped Stiles get Henry’s body down.

“Nah, then I’d have to dig up more bodies. Do you know how hard it was to just get these three? Apparently, graveyards don’t want you exhuming their bodies. And I still have to return them before the night is through.”

Derek shrugged nonchalantly, looking down at his feet. “I could, you know, help you with that,” he mumbled, busying himself with untying the noose. 

“You what?” Stiles asked, a smile playing on his lips. 

“Oh you heard me. I’d like to help.”

“So you can spend more time with me?” Stiles asked sweetly. “Derek, would you like to go on a romantic romp through the graveyard as we bury dead bodies?”

“Romantic? Who said anything about--”

Stiles swooped in and pressed his lips against Derek’s so hard that their teeth knocked together. “Damn, I’ve been wanting to do that since I first caught a glimpse of you in a fall sweater when I first moved in here.” He pulled away slightly. “Are you still scared of me?”

Derek scoffed. “What? I was never afraid.” 

“You were terrified,” Stiles laughed. “Admit it.” Derek looked away bashfully. “Are you still scared of me, then?”

Derek’s face turned bright red. Stiles thought that he had never seen a werewolf blush so much. “Yeah,” he admitted softly.

Stiles cupped Derek’s jaw and kissed him soft, then added a hard lip bite to the end of the kiss, dragging his tongue over Derek’s slightly swollen lips. Derek gave a short yelp. Stiles chuckled and breathed softly on Derek’s face. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave a little love! I'd appreciate it so much!! xx


End file.
